kagome's boyfriends back
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: sequal to inuyasha casanova and Kagome is having boy trouble again?


i dont kown the music in the story just the creative juices that created it song is my boyfriends back by the angels

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed when the phone rang. It was Koga, the boy that went after her even when she had a boyfriend.

"Koga what do you want now?" Kagome ask

"You baby. You're not going to see that boyfriend of yours anytime soon so come with a real man like me."

"Well Koga lets met somewhere to chat." That just pissed Kagome off that Koga would say something like that.

They met in the park just as the street lights came on. Kagome was with her girls Sango and Rin. Koga was with his buddies Miroku, Sesshomaru, and members of his gang coming from the other side of the street.

"So Kagome what did you want to take about?" Koga asked stepping forward

"Well you said something very wrong on the phone that I wanted to correct in person."

"And what is that?" Koga said just as a Motorcycle engine came in to hearing distance.

"He went away and you hung around  
And bothered me, every night  
And when I wouldn't go out with you  
You said things that weren't very nice" Kagome said as the motor cycle came into view from down the street.

"My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble" Kagome sang  
_"Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back" _Kagome's girl friends sang  
You see him comin' better cut out on the double  
_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back_  
You been spreading lies that I was untrue  
_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back_  
So look out now cause he's comin' after you

_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back  
Hey, he knows that you been tryin'  
And he knows that you been lyin'_

He's been gone for such a long time  
_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back_  
Now he's back and things'll be fine  
_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back_  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back_  
Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong  
_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back_

_Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'!  
Now you're gonna get a beatin'!_

Koga was watching as Kagome danced around him and got many ideas about what he would do with her after she became his girlfriend. She was going to become his little house wife that would raise their children and have a happy face on when he came home. Heck it was the 1950s after all.

"Kagome stop this nonsense and get your butt back home so you don't ruin that beautiful face of yours." Koga said. By this time the motorcycle had done loops around them about seven times and finally came to a stop.

"You are not my mother or my boyfriend Koga so I don't have to listen to you."

What made you think he'd believe all your lies?  
_Wah-ooo, wah-ooo_  
you're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size  
_Wah-ooo, wait and see_

The rider of the motorcycle turned the engine off and got off the bike. Kagome had moved over to him and help him take off the full face helmet that the rider wore. Koga could barely see the riders face due to the lack of light.

"My boyfriend here doesn't like how you have been hitting on me while he was away at war."

"Oh really and where was he stationed" Koga laughed about with his gang

"Korea." The rider said

"Koga he is much stronger than you and much more of a man." Kagome said sticking out her tough

"Oh really" Koga said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes

My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation  
_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back_  
If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation  
_Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back_

Yeah, my boyfriend's back  
_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_  
Look out now, yeah, my boyfriend's back  
_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_  
I could see him comin'  
_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_  
So you better get a runnin'  
_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_  
Alright now  
_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_La-day-la, my boyfriends's back_  
My boyfriend's back now  
_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_

Know he's comin' after you  
_La-day-la, my boyfriend's back_  
Because he knows I've been true now...

"So now why don't you take your group and go home." Kagome said after finishing the song.

"Not without you baby." Koga said

"Well I would leave my girl alone now before I rip your head off." The rider said

"And why would I leave the girl alone? You're not her boyfriend." Koga replied

"Yes I am." The rider stepped out of the shadows of the street and into the light revealing him-self.

"Inuyasha? I thought you died." Miroku said

"Sesshomaru I'm surprised that you didn't tell them about me coming back" Inuyasha said as he put an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Must have slipped my mind" Sesshomaru said with a wink

"Well Koga I see that you have been trying to get my girl so now ready to meet your maker" Inuyasha said as he left Kagome's side and went to beat up Koga. Koga saw Inuyasha coming and ran away screaming like a little girl. Koga's gang ran after him leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and the girls.

"Well that takes care of that problem. Now there is just one problem left" Inuyasha said

"And what's that love?"

"For you to wake up" before Kagome could say anything she awoke to having Inuyasha shaking her. He had woken up to seeing that breakfast hadn't been started and that Kagome was the only one that was still asleep.

"Why did you wake me Inuyasha? I was having a very nice dream"

"Well I'm hungry and I want to kill Naraku today."

"Alright well give me a couple of minutes to fully wake up ok." Inuyasha nodded and walked off. As Kagome made breakfast with Sango, she hummed the song from her dream.

As the day progressed the group ran into Koga, well he ran in to them. He and Inuyasha fought until Kagome broke them up.

"Will you two just stop. This is getting so old. Koga I have told you time and time again that I will never be with you for I already have a boyfriend."

"What's a boyfriend?" Shippo asked

"A boyfriend is someone I love more than my own life that I want to spend the rest of my life with. And Koga you are not him so back off."

"So who is this boyfriend Kagome?" Koga asked as he punched Inuyasha in the gut. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and helped him sit up. Koga saw where her heart lied and left. Kagome helped Inuyasha to a nearby river and took care of his wounds.

"Kagome did you mean what you said to Koga? About me being you boyfriend?"

"Yes Inuyasha I have loved you for a while now."

"I love you also Kagome and you will be my girl once we defeat Naraku" This made Kagome gasp. Could her dream be her future or just her hearts dream? Either way she finally had the one she loved more than anything.


End file.
